itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen
Carmen is a transgender woman who briefely dated Mac, much to his nervous embarrassment. She later had sex reassignment surgery and married Nick and the two had act as the surrogate mother for their baby. The baby was conceived with Carmen's frozen sperm and a donor's egg, as Nick is unable to have children. Carmen is a recurring character, appearing in three seasons. She is portrayed by Brittany Daniel. Physical Appearance Carmen is a transgender woman who, until Season Six following her operation, had a noticeably large and thick penis, causing sexual confusion for Mac . Mac flirted with her intently before Dennis pointed out her penis to him. From then on, whenever he was with her he was constantly cautious of her waist. Personality Carmen is first seen flirting with some men in Paddy's Pub. She is open about her status as a trans woman, even when people are ridiculously offensive, as the The Gang themselves often are. Carmen was frustrated Mac was ashamed of their relationship, to the point where his friends thought he was a serial killer because he was acting so strange. After her sex reassignment surgery, Carmen does not call Mac as he wanted her to do. Instead she marries Nick, who is exponentially more understanding and tolerant. Season One Mac starts flirting with Carmen at Paddy's, thinking she would be a perfect girl to have sex with Charlie to cheer him up. points out that she has a penis. Mac approaches her, asks her about it. She owns up to it and starts to compliment his arms. He becomes enamoured by her and asks to call her sometime. They hang out many times, to Dennis' disgust, because Mac wants to be first in line when she has her surgery. On one date, she tapped him on his shoulder, surprising him, as a reflex he punched her in the face, some witnesses then threatened him for beating a woman, so he resorted to calling her a man before running away from witnesses. Season Three Carmen and Mac hook up again, but Mac is embarrassed to reveal it to The Gang. His erratic behaviour unfortunately causes the Gang to think he's a serial killer instead. Season Six Mac runs into Carmen at the gym, where he finds out she has had sex reassignment surgery and has married. She introduces him to her husband, Nick. Mac becomes upset that she did not call him after having her operation and decides to fight gay marriage in order to break them up. His efforts do not work. After gives birth, she reveals that she's been acting as a surrogate mother for Carmen and Nick. The baby was conceived with Carmen's frozen sperm and a donor's egg, as Nick is unable to have children. Notes * Carmen is Eric Wyzotski's cousin, presumably someone the gang knows. * Carmen was originally played by Morena Baccarin in the unaired pilot. ** When Baccarin portrayed Carmen, her penis was actually smaller and less noticeable during the episode. * Dennis claims that Carmen's realistic breasts are implants. * In an interview with GQ in 2018, Glenn Howerton said this about the character of Carmen: "I mean, there are a few things, that if I could go back, I would probably do differently. In the first couple seasons, we referred to a character as 'the tranny.' Personally, I wasn't as aware of the power of that word at the time. Now, granted, I think one of the reasons why we get away with it or why it makes sense is because the characters are awful people. They're not celebrated for it and they always lose and they always get their comeuppance, and I think that's important. But I think if I were to do it all over again, there would probably have been at least one person in the group to say like, 'You shouldn't use that word.' I know our hearts were always in the right place and we never wanted to offend anybody. And still, our intention is never to offend."https://www.gq.com/story/glenn-howerton-is-dead-serious-about-being-funny Appearances * : Charlie Has Cancer * : Mac Is a Serial Killer * : Mac Fights Gay Marriage, Dee Gives Birth Quotes References Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Parents Category:Females